At the Beginning
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Botan and Kurama find each other when they need each other the most.
1. Chapter 1

At the Beginning 

(song by Richard Marx ft. Donna Lewis)

Chapter 1

Botan's POV

We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

When I first laid eyes on him I was scared. Here he was this enigma of a man a man known to have a ruthless past. I never thought he would soon become a huge part of my life. I feel lonely when he is not around. My heart begins to beat faster when he is around and my mouth goes dry when he looks at me.

Who knew this cunning and compassionate man could turn my life upside-down. I don't know if he knows how I feel or if he would care so I keep these feelings hidden or so I did until that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurama's POV

No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

That woman. She is the embodiment of death. When I first laid eyes on her she was inconsequential. But as I slowly became a fixture in her life something changed. This bubbly albeit ditzy woman changed something inside of me. When she is not around I get these strong feelings of emptiness. When she is near me I am no longer the composed man that everyone thinks I am.

Who would have ever thought a woman could ever tame the legendary fox, it turns out it was possible and by a ferry girl no less. I know hiding my feelings is cowardly but I fear she could never accept someone with a past like mine. So I stayed quiet until that day.


	3. Final chapter

Chapter 3

They were alone, the others off continuing on with their own lives. Two lonely hearts searching for someone.

She turned when she heard her name being called.

"Botan, what are you doing in Ningenkai?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to have some time to myself" she replied.

"Oh, well if that's the case then I'll leave you alone" he said as he started to turn to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried. "I didn't mean to sound rude"

"It's quite alright, Botan" he said.

The stood not saying a word for a few seconds until Kurama asked "Botan, would you walk with me?"

"Ok" she said.

He offered her his arm and she took it and with that they were off. Neither said a word until they reached a quaint café.

"Would you care to join me for a coffee?" Kurama asked.

"Sure" she said pulling her arm from his.

'Her arm in mine felt right' he thought.

They walked inside and she found two cozy chairs near the windows. Soon he could be seen walking towards her carrying two coffees. He handed her a cup and he thanked him. Silence ensued. Botan just stared into her cup while Kurama looked out the window. The two looked up at the same moment and met each other's eyes. Embarrassed they both looked away.

The two quickly finished their drinks in silence. When they were done they stood up and moved to leave the café, he held the door open for her and she thanked him. She opened her mouth to say she was headed back to Spirit World when he said "Botan, may I ask a favor of you?". She shook her head in response.

"Would you keep me company tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, alright" she replied.

The two made their way to his apartment. When they arrived he held the door for her and told her to make herself comfortable. She did as he instructed and sat on the sofa. She had never been in his home before and it was just like him, organized and beautiful.

She jumped in surprise when he spoke "Botan, the reason I asked you here was because I needed someone to talk to".

"Why me?" she asked.

"Well because I knew you would understand me" he said. "Let me explain, you and I are similar, surrounded by people but yet we are still alone" he told her.

He reached out to touch her hand with his and she smiled at the gesture.

"I thought I hid my loneliness better than that" Botan said.

"You do, however loneliness recognizes loneliness" he replied.

"Kurama, can I ask a favor of you now?" she said

"Yes" was all he said.

"Would you hold me?" she whispered.

He didn't say a word he just reached forward and hugger her body close to his. She sighed. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heart start to beat faster.

'Why is his heart beating faster, is it because of me? Or is he nervous?' she thought.

His hands began to stroke her back and she shivered at the sensation. He continued his movements as she snuggled closer to him.

"Botan" he said her name quietly "May I share something with you?"

"Ok" was her reply.

"I um. . . I think no I mean I now, that I have feelings for you" he said nervously.

She said nothing, she just pulled herself out of his grasp so she could look into his eyes.

"Kurama" I feel the same way" she said.

They both smiled at each other and she soon found herself wrapped in another hug.

"Botan, it looks like we don't have to be lonely anymore" he said.

She pulled away again to look him in the eye and said "yes".

He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. They continued to hold each other late into the night.

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you


End file.
